Love Love Mushroom
by The Four Crosses
Summary: After the war Luffy is on Amazon Lily depressed. He goes for a walk that would lead him into a very odd adventure and right into Hancock's arms, though they're oddly muscular. One-shot, gender bending, small lemon warning. Special thanks to Wind Scarlett
1. Chapter 1

Yo people, what's up. Well that's to the great inspiration of my friend Wind Scarlet (The Queen of LuHan fics as I call her.) I now have inspiration to do a one shot for Luffy and Hancock. So many thanks to her and please, PLEASE check out her stories, they're great. Anyway let's go! And here's the link to the picture that inspired me.

**/One Piece/#333300 - Zerochan It's at zerochan. net  
><strong>

Well done to the author as well. It's a very good picture I promise you.

I do not own One Piece and much thanks to the author Wind Scarlet for the inspiration!

* * *

><p>Luffy was laying in the sun all covered in bandages and looking up at the sky. It had been about a week since the battle at Marineford and his brother dying in his arms. The very thought is what Luffy was trying to escape right now as he looked up the sky.<p>

"Ace." He said. The memory of his brother dying flashed into his head and he bit his lip hard and got up shaking his head. He started to walk into the jungle of Amazon Lily trying to escape the memories. He just kept wandering not really paying any attention of where he was going. In the end he really didn't care. He wandered for hours and eventually fell down exhausted. He just laid there tired and trying to catch his breath in the heat as he again looked through the trees to the sky. "Ha, Pirate King. How can I do that if I can't even save my brother or keep my nakama from being blown away from me. I'm worthless." He said as he laid there still and too disheartened to move.

For a long time he laid there. It wasn't until night arrived that he finally snapped out of his stupor and rolled over. He wandered through the night with only the moon to guide him. He walked for a while until he suddenly tripped. He fell on his face, not caring that he did so. He turned over to see what had tripped him. There he saw a mushroom that seemed to shine in the moonlight. Luffy's stomach growled as if to remind him that he still needed food. He put his hand on his stomach and then looked at the mushroom.

"Guess it can't hurt to eat." And with that he reached out, grabbed the mushroom and ate it.

-With Hancock-

Hancock was carefully sneaking through the jungle as she tried to get to her love.

"_I don't care what the others say. I have to see Luffy. Oh Luffy, you must be in so much pain. I heard your cries of anguish and they moved me to tears. I shall make you feel better if it's the last thing I do!"_ Hancock thought confidently and she walked through the jungle with her bungle of food. She looked down at the picnic basket hopefully.

"Oh I hope Luffy likes this food I made him. I did my best to put my love into it, but I don't know if I put enough into it. Oh how I wish I could just make a dish that's only ingredient was love and give it to Luffy." She said as she sighed happily to herself. Just then the moon broke through the trees and came down on a patch of ground. Hancock's gaze was drawn by the gleam she noticed out of the corner of her eye. She turned her head to see a patch of black and white mushrooms sitting there all alone. She walked over to it and looked at it.

"Hm, I'm not sure if I know this mushroom. It seems familiar but I just can't place my finger on it." She looked at the mushroom and it gleamed at her once more making an idea pop into her head. " Oh I bet that Luffy would love this for a meal. I food that shines must taste good right!" She said and picked one and was about to leave when she turned back to the patch. "Well, I'd better see if they're good or not." With that Hancock picked another mushroom and ate it. She chewed for a minute with a thinking face on and finally swallowed. After a minute she spoke. "An acquired taste but still good." She said happily before leaving.

She continued to walk for some time before she heard a scream. Hancock looked around wondering where the scream had come from. Deciding quickly on where to go and Hancock raced to where the scream had come from. Finally reaching an open area Hancock looked around and saw someone curled up on the ground as if they were trying to cover themselves. Hancock started to walk over to the person and stared at them cautiously.

"Are you alright?" Hancock asked. The person sat up with a start and look at Hancock. Hancock look at the person and realized that she didn't know who it was.

"_Though she looks awfully familiar." _Hancock thought. The girl had short black hair, black eyes, a scar under their left eye and was wearing a red vest that was barley covering their breasts and would be showing them if it wasn't for the bandages that were adorning her chest and short jeans. _"Wait, scar and a red vest." _Hancock looked at person as the person looked at Hancock the with the same confusion.

"H-Hancock?" They asked. Hancock was taken back by the person's voice and looked at them. The person got up and stared at Hancock. "Is that really you Hancock?" They asked.

"Of course it's me. And who are you anyway?" Hancock put her hand to her mouth as he voice sounded a lot deeper. The person looked at her with wide eyes before stuttering out.

"I-It's me, Luffy." The girl said. Hancock stared and took the girl all in. She looked her up and down making Luffy uncomfortable and cover him or should it be said, herself up. Finally Hancock could tell. This was Luffy.

"Luffy, darling what happen." Again Hancock put a hand on her mouth as her usually sweet voice sounded so much deeper than normal.

"I could ask you the same question Hancock." Luffy said. Hancock looked at him/her confused.

"What do you mean?" She asked. Luffy looked somewhat uncomfortable before she took Hancock's hand and started to drag her to a pool of water. Hancock was staring at the hand and blushing madly.

"_Does this mean he wants to have a family with me?" _ She thought frantically. Finally Luffy got to her destination and pointed to the pool.

"Look." She said. Hancock looked at her confused before looking down at the pool. What she saw made her give off a deep, manly, yet oddly girly scream. Hancock was sitting on the ground, having fallen on her butt at what she saw.

"I-I'm a-a-a, man!" She said terrified. Luffy nodded her head.

"Yeah and I'm a girl. I don't know what happen. One minute I'm eating a bunch of tasty mushrooms, the next I'm a girl!" Lufffy said in anguish. Hancock looked her her with a confused stare.

"Mushrooms?" Then it hit her, uh, him. He scrabbled to the basket he/she was carrying and pushed aside the picnic that had been all prepared for a special occasion to find what he was looking for. Finally Hancock found it and brought it over to Luffy. "Did it look like this?" Hancock asked. Luffy looked at what was in her hands and her eyes grew wide.

"Yeah that's it. How'd you know?" Luffy asked. Hancock sighed before sitting back.

"I knew there was something I was forgetting about those mushrooms. Those are gender-gender mushrooms. Men who came to this island use to use them to hide and so when that was found out the mushrooms were destroyed. Or suppose to be destroyed as it were." Hancock said sighing again. Luffy looked at him with a worried face.

"So are we stuck like this or is there a way to change back?" She asked. Hancock looked at the transformed Luffy and nodded.

"If I remember correctly the mushroom takes three or four days to pass through one's system, so it will wear out in a few days. I just don't know what to do until then. We can't have anyone see us like this. I have a country to run and I don't think it will end well for you if you go back to those Heart Pirate friends of yours. Whether or not they know your Luffy or not, they just might try to take advantage of your current state. You're already injured and anymore stress to your body, even if it's just to run from a bunch of rowdy pirates could prove disastrous." Hancock said. Luffy looked at him and then looked down like a dog you just lost their favorite toy. Finally she looked up and spoke.

"So what should we do?" Hancock looked at Luffy before sighing again and getting up.

"For now we will hide away in my palace until the coast is clear. No one will come in there if I tell them not to and we can hide until this embarrassing event is over." She said. Luffy nodded. "The only problem is sneaking back into the palace without being seen." Luffy suddenly did his/her giddy laugh.

"Hehe, leave that to me." She said.

After about an hour of walking they were close to the city and Hancock turned to Luffy.

"So how are we going to get in without being seen?" He asked.

"Easy, hold onto me." She said smiling. Hancock looked at Luffy with a blush adorning his face before nodding and doing as he was told. "Make sure to hold on tight Hancock." Luffy said as she stretched out her arms and hooked them onto the walls before she started to back up. She continued to back up until there was plenty of tension in her arms. Hancock looked at the whole thing wondering what Luffy was planning.

"Uh, Luffy, what's you plan?" Hancock asked. Luffy smiled and said.

"Simple. Up and over." Hancock's eyes widened and she barely had time to tighten his grip before Luffy launched the two of them into the air. Hancock had to scream into Luffy's shoulder so that everyone below didn't look up at them as they sailed through the air. Eventually them came to the castle and landed with an odd amount of grace. Hancock looked around after landing and realized them were on her balcony, and besides his hair ,completely fine.

"Luffy, how did you do that?" Hancock asked. Luffy turned and smiled.

"I do that all the time!" She said happily and laughing. Hancock looked at the girl version of Luffy and couldn't help but laugh along.

"I guess practice makes perfect." Hancock said. Luffy turned to her and a now serious face.

"Hey Hancock how are you going to boss everyone around with that voice. You sound like a guy." Luffy said innocently. Hancock then realized in fact that with the physical change her voice had indeed changed too. He had been so preoccupied with turning into a man that he'd forgotten that he now sounded like a man. Why did she keep calling herself a man in third person? She or he shook her or his or WHATEVER'S head as Luffy sat on on Hancock's bed whistling with boredom. Hancock looked at her and blushed at seeing Luffy on her bed.

"Uh, Luffy what are you doing?" He asked. Luffy looked at him before realizing she sitting on Hancock's bed and got up.

"Oh sorry Hancock I just naturally sat on the bed, I guess I'll sleep on the floor." She said.

"No! I mean, it's okay, you can share the bed with me." Hancock said with a huge blush.

"Okay." Luffy said jumping into the bed, not thinking much of it. Hancock's blush grew as thoughts went through his head.

"_Is this what married couples do? Does this mean he loves me too? Or she loves me? Gah, the confusion is ruining my fantasies!" _ Hancock screamed in his mind. Slowly he made his way to the bed and sat down on the bed. Luffy turned to him and said.

"Aren't you going to get changed?" She asked innocently. Hancock was taken back and stared at Luffy.

"W-What?"

"Well I thought you changed for sleep. Me, I just sleep in my normal closes, no biggy." She said. Hancock stared at her in shock.

"I-I don't think I'm comfortable changing in this form in front of you Luffy." Hancock said.

"Oh come on Hancock. I've already seen you naked and besides your a dude, I already know what it looks like!" Luffy said bluntly, making Hancock almost deadpan.

"I guess you're right. But please look away. I want you to remember me in feminine from, not this form." he said. Luffy smiled before turning around and allowed Hancock to change. When that was done Hancock slowly climbed into bed and laid next to Luffy. She just sat there not knowing what to do until Luffy turned back to her.

"You never told me what you were going to do when you needed to order people around." Luffy said. Hancock looked at her for a moment and thought.

"Well your voice could actually pass as mine I think. So when anyone comes you tell them not to enter, say your under the weather or something and I'll tell you what order to give. You will then report it and the day will go as such. You'll then say you want to go to bed early since your tired and we'll be able to get through the days quickly." Hancock said and Luffy smiled at her plan.

"Alright let's do it!"

-Three Days later-

The past few days had gone by very fast, something that both Hancock and Luffy were happy about. They had gone along with the plan Hancock had come up and it was going perfectly. Even when Hancock's sisters were worried about her/him and were about to enter, Luffy jumped in and did a perfect recreation of one of her threats through the door to which Hancock laughed at when she heard her sisters running away. But one thing that made Hancock not want this to end was the time they spent together. The two had been talking and getting along so well it actually made him sad knowing that it would, especially when he remembered she would eventually be going back to her crew. Hopefully as a man again. But still, the time spent together was wonderful. They talked about so many things it was incredible how many topics, some of which most people would think they knew nothing about. For example, Luffy really wanted to learn to cook since she loved food and Hancock gave he some tips on some quick and easy recipes she could try out when she turned back into a he.

Hancock was just now coming out of his study after spending some time there and saw Luffy sitting there looking somewhat down, worrying Hancock.

"Luffy, what's wrong?" Luffy looked up and shook her head.

"Uh, nothing Hancock. Nothing for you to worry about." She said smiling, though Hancock could tell it was for show. Hancock went over to Luffy and sat down next to her one the bed.

"Please tell me what's wrong Luffy." Hancock asked. Luffy looked at him and then her head fell.

"Well these last few days have been a lot of fun and a completely new adventure that I didn't think I'd ever do and I wanted to remember how it came to be." Luffy said. Hancock smiled but grew curious.

"Well then, what made you sad. Did I do something to displease you?" Hancock asked worried. Luffy looked up a bit shocked but shook her head.

"No, it wasn't your fault. I just remembered the night this happened and how I got to that spot with the mushrooms." Luffy said.

"Well, how you end up there Luffy?" Hancock asked trying to find out what was bothering Luffy.

"I-I was thinking about Ace and wandered until I ended up there." Luffy said sadly. Hancock's eyes widened but then saw Luffy's sadness and took her into his arms. Luffy's eyes widened as she was taken into Hancock's arms. It was oddly comfortable. She looked up at Hancock who returned the gaze.

"I will always be here for you Luffy. You can count on that. No matter what, no matter when, I will be there for you. If I can't reach you when you're in need I will come to you. To the ends of the Earth and into Hell if I have to." Hancock said firmly. Luffy stared at him and tears started to form and buried her head into Hancock's chest.

"Thank you, Hancock." Luffy said and Hancock smiled.

"No need to thank me Luffy. As I said, anytime." Then Hancock kissed Luffy's forehead and walked away. Luffy sat there frozen and slowly touched her forehead.

"Did Hancock just kiss me?" he asked in shock. Suddenly a new feeling erupted through her body and Luffy looked down. "And why am I tingling there?" She asked.

Hancock was in the bathroom freshening up before she went to bed and looked at himself smiling in the mirror. What just happen dawned on him and he stood there shocked. "I just kissed Luffy. I just kissed Luffy!" He shriek to himself. He started to dance around in glee, a blush adorning her face. He then regained himself and finished up. With a final look to the mirror he thought.

"_Maybe this little incident wasn't so bad after all." _

After leaving the bathroom Hancock started to make his way to her bed where he and Luffy had been sleeping for the past two nights. They didn't do anything scandalous, mostly just talked and slept. However right then Hancock heard an odd sound coming from behind the curtain surrounding the bed. Hancock came over and opened the veil of cloth and his eyes widened at what he saw. There was Luffy, with her pants down, and-and masturbating! Right on Hancock's bed! Luffy then took notice of Hancock and squeak in embarrassment as she tried to cover herself. She tugged wildly at her pants trying desperately to get them on. The entire time Hancock just stared in shock. Finally with Luffy's pants back on, Hancock spoke.

"Luffy, w-what are you doing?" She asked. Luffy looked in Hancock's eyes and knew she couldn't lie.

"I don't know. After you kissed me I-I got this weird tingling d-down t-t-there and couldn't figure out what it was. After a while I lightly t-touched it and it f-felt really g-g-good." Luffy stuttered out, further shocking Hancock. "I wanted to continued the feeling so I kept t-t-touching myself." Luffy said in horrid embarrassment. It took some time but Hancock finally regained her voice.

"You felt the need to do this after just one kiss?" He asked. Luffy up at him and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. It was really nice. It was warm and soft. I-I really liked it." Luffy said with a blush, now unable to look Hancock in the eyes. Hancock just stared at Luffy and before he knew it a question popped from his mouth.

"You mind if we try again?" Hancock asked, shocking both Luffy and himself. After a while Luffy nodded and Hancock came up in front of her and took her face in his hands before lightly kissing her. Luffy's eyes widened as the kiss continued but eventually returned it bringing her hands to Hancock's side. After about a minute they broke apart with a blush on their faces. Hancock then suddenly jerked in surprise as she looked down. Luffy did the same and was shocked at what she saw. Hancock was; aroused. Hancock looked horrified as Luffy just sat there in shock.

"Hancock, are you getting that same tingling feeling?" Luffy asked. Hancock looked up at her before dropping her head and nodding in shame. She was suddenly hugged and heard a laugh.

"That's great, I'm not the only one!" Luffy said happily. Hancock was shocked by the reaction but couldn't help but laugh at Luffy's joy. Luffy eventually let go and they looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Suddenly Luffy spoke again. "You know what this means don't you?" She asked. Hancock looked at her and shook his head. "It means we can help each other out with it!" She said happily. Before Hancock could ask what that meant he was thrown on the bed, facing the ceiling as Luffy crawled over to him on the bed. Hancock was about to question what Luffy was doing until Luffy showed him by pulling down his pants to reveal his aroused state. Hancock's eyes widened in utter horror.

"W-What are you doing Luffy?" Luffy looked up and smiled.

"Simple, I'm helping with your problem so you can help with mine." She said before she brought her hand up and started to stroke Hancock. Hancock moaned out, unable to control himself as Luffy's feminine fingers worked wonders on his temporary addition. After some time Luffy decided to try something she heard about and she slowly lowered her head and took Hancock into her mouth. Hancock's eyes widened at the new sensation and groaned at how good it felt. Being inexperienced in this and the fact that she was now a man, Hancock couldn't last long long and without warning came into Luffy's mouth. The fluid shocked Luffy and she backed up with it still in her mouth. As Hancock came down from his high, Luffy tested this new drink and eventually swallowed.

"_Not that bad." _She thought before turning to Hancock who had regained his senses. Luffy smiled at her before saying.

"Now it's your turn." Hancock wondered what she meant by that until Luffy slowly got on her back and pulled off her pants and underwear, revealing her own addition or should be said loss of one to Hancock, who now was looking at the lower lips of the feminine Luffy. Without even thinking he came up to Luffy's entrance and stuck out his tongue and gave it a light lick. Luffy moaned in response to the action and said.

"Don't tease Hancock!" Hancock nodded dumbly before licking Luffy's folds with more power and vigor as he relished in the moans and noises escaping Luffy. But just as with Hancock, Luffy, being inexperienced in basically everything about sex, soon came into Hancock's mouth without warning. Hancock however drunk it down eagerly before bringing her head up.

"_I could get use to that taste." _He thought lustfully in his mind. He then turned to the now calm Luffy who looked at her lustfully. Before Hancock could react Luffy had jumped onto him and they both fell to the bed. Luffy looked into Hancock's eyes lustfully and said.

"Can we continue?" She asked pleadingly. Hancock looked at her shocked and replied.

"But what else can we do? I don't know what else is there."

"Well I heard that the final step is called sex and I heard it feels the best!" Luffy said excitedly. Hancock's widened even further.

"B-But Luffy. In this current situation, you'll be the one to lose your hymen, not me. It would hurt you." Hancock said. Luffy smiled.

"I don't mind. Please Hancock, can we have sex?" Luffy asked in a horribly innocent tone that made Hancock break. He agreed.

The two started to undress each other, Hancock being easier as they had to deal with Luffy's bandages. After taking off the bandages, much to Hancock's protest, the scar on Luffy's chest was revealed and Hancock gasped and tears started to form in his eyes. Luffy then suddenly came up and kissed him on the lips and said.

"Don't worry about it Hancock, just be gentle." Hancock looked at Luffy before nodding. The two were now ready. Luffy below Hancock as he pressed against her entrance and with a final nod from Luffy thrust forward. Luffy's eyes squinted in pain.

"Ow." She said. Hancock looked worryingly at her before Luffy smiled. "Don't worry, I've felt worse." She said smiling lightly.

"You shouldn't have to." Hancock said surprising Luffy. Her smile widened and she broke Hancock's head down for a kiss before saying.

"You can go now." Hancock nodded and started to thrust slowly but it soon aggravated Luffy as she was never one for taking it slow.

"Hancock go faster! Please! I'm begging you!" She cried and Hancock, with Luffy's pleasure in mind quickly sped up. With the first notch out of the way from their first orgasms the two lasted longer than before but with the wide cries of passion and the lust in their veins they couldn't last long.

"Oh God Luffy I can't last much longer!" Hancock cried.

"Me neither Hancock. Keep thrusting, until the end!" The two continued and with the pleasure coursing through their veins it wasn't long until they cried out as their orgasm rocked through their bodies.

"Luffy/Hancock!" They screamed as they came together. Hancock fell over in exhaustion her energy spent on the most tiring exercise every created by God. Luffy stroked Hancock's back and hair as a smile grew on her face.

"Thank you Hancock." She said. Hancock looked up at her and said with a smile.

"Anytime Luffy, anytime."

-The next day-

Luffy woke up and felt very comfortable on the orb shape pillows she was on.

"_Wait, I didn't fall asleep on pillows." _ Luffy opened her eyes to see a pair of perfect breasts in front of her slowly got up and looked to see Hancock in her original feminine beauty. Luffy was slightly shocked and looked down to see that she didn't have breast anymore and then looked down further and found out that indeed that she had gone back to being a he. Hancock groaned and turned in her sleep.

"Luffy come back to bed it's cold without you." She said as she tried to get him back into her arms. Luffy smiled and got back into her arms and brought his mouth to her ear.

"Hancock we're back to normal." He said. Hancock immediately woke up and look at him and then look of herself. She then looked back to Luffy and smiled.

"Well what should we do now?" Hancock asked.

"Well I guess I should go back to Law's ship and tell them where I was. Plus I've got to talk to Jinbe." Luffy said as he got up and got dressed. Hancock nodded and she too got dressed. Once they were done Luffy turned to her.

"Thanks for everything Hancock. You did so much for me. Thanks a lot!" Luffy said and went up and hugged her. Hancock smiled with a light blush and hugged back.

"No problem Luffy. I love you." She said before kissing his forehead. Hancock then started to leave but Luffy spoke again.

"Hey Hancock. Next time I'm on top."

* * *

><p>End. Yeah a LuHan oneshot! Well thanks for reading people. I just want to say that if you guys want I'd be willing to add a second version of this story after the first and that it would be yuri if you guys want it. So how about it; yuri, no yuri, please send your response through review or PM. Anyway thanks for reading and please REVIEW, don't alert for this is a oneshot, and favorite. Also please check out my other stories and profile. Also please check out my friend Wind Scarlett and all her great stories. Thanks and Four Crosses out.<p>

H-What the Hell Ben!

B-Ah Hancock! What the Hell!

H-That's what I'm saying. You turned me into a dude!

B-It's just a story Hancock. I thought you'd like it.

H-I did. I just don't like that I was a man for most of the story.

B-Well sorry it's just an idea. Besides if you want to be a girl than put in your vote for the yuri second half.

H-You just want to do that because you're a pervert.

B-Shut up! Geez that is not the reason. I just haven't ever done a yuri story before and I'm curious. Would you rather I make you a man for the rest of my stories, that can be arranged.

H-NO! Fine you win for now. But one day I'll get you in my Mero Mero beam. You can bet on it.

B-I don't it. I'll just send my OCs at you.

T-I wouldn't bet on us coming Ben.

B-What why not Takaski?

T-Because you're basically talking to yourself right now Ben.

B-Gaah stop ruining the illusion!

T-Sorry. Anyway thanks for reading everyone. Until next time.


	2. Farewell

Hey everyone. I've been debating with this for a while now, but I've finally come to a decision. I will no longer be writing for .

I'm sorry if this is a disappointment for all of you, but it is how it is. As of right now I am really busy, all my writing focus is going into my book, and I just don't feel the drive to work on any of my stories. Again I am truly sorry if I've disappointed you.

But, since I will no longer be writing, I will be putting all my stories up for adoption. Any and all of you are welcome to do what you will with my stories, please just inform me and I shall happily hand over the mantles to you.

Now, with that being said, I wish you all the best, and I bid you all, the fondest farewell.


End file.
